Let's Play McDaube
"Let's Play McDaube" is the 12th episode of the second season of Kaeloo and the 64th overall. Synopsis Mr. Cat opens a fast food restaurant called the McDaube, much to Kaeloo's disgust. Her disgust is justified, given the terrible conditions of the restaurant. Plot Quack Quack and Eugly are on a date. Kaeloo, acting as the waiter, brings them their food, and as she leaves, she bumps into Mr. Cat. Mr. Cat, keen on ruining the date, is dressed as a health inspector. He points out that there are "safety hazards", as there is no emergency exit. Kaeloo points out that there is no need for an emergency exit as they are outdoors. Mr. Cat, in turn, reminds her that she has an "inflammable customer" by tipping over a candle and setting Quack Quack on fire. Quack Quack runs away in pain and Eugly follows him in an attempt to put out the fire, as Kaeloo cries over her friends' ruined date, since she has nobody to play "restaurant" with. Stumpy suddenly runs up, out of nowhere, and decides to eat the food that they left behind. The next day, Kaeloo walks in through a large pair of doors and finds herself at Mr. Cat's new fast food restaurant, which is called McDaube, the king of sausageburger. She is disgusted, stating that fast food makes you fat and causes health problems. He says that it is easy to get your food quickly this way, and the others walk into the restaurant. Pretty starts bragging about being able to eat fast food and never putting on any weight. Kaeloo is disgusted by the unhealthy food, and Stumpy seems to agree with her, but instead he places a huge order. When he is unable to pay the (extremely expensive) bill, Mr. Cat decides to make him work off the debt and hires him as a worker at the McDaube. Kaeloo complains about the cost, but Mr. Cat says that he is simply balancing the cost of production and the profit. She leaves, annoyed. Mr. Cat goes to the kitchen, where Stumpy is working, and tells him to get some ingredients from the fridge. As the fridge is empty, Mr. Cat decides to forage in the trash for ingredients. As he returns from the kitchen, Kaeloo returns to the restaurant, dressed as a health inspector, and Mr. Cat rushes back to the kitchen. Stumpy has burned a sheep, and just before he chops the (still live) sheep in half to use as food, Mr. Cat shows up. The two sneak across the restaurant as Kaeloo is inspecting it, and Mr. Cat instructs Stumpy to clean the toilet and leaves. The toilet begins to speak, but Stumpy decides to clean it anyway. Kaeloo is surprised to see sausages crawling on the ground like worms, but Mr. Cat claims that they are "genetically modified" so they can reach the customer's plate, to avoid the cost of hiring waiters. Kaeloo asks if they are dangerous to health. The scene cuts to Pretty. After she has eaten her food, she gets sick. She tries to go to the bathroom and vomit it out but she cannot, as Stumpy is inside being attacked by the toilet monster. Kaeloo decides to shut down McDaube, much to Mr. Cat's horror. He brings Stumpy in, asking how he will pay his "employee", and Stumpy makes a sad face at Kaeloo. She seems to pity him, but she callously walks away, saying "that's too bad". Numerous journalists show up, asking Mr. Cat questions, but he accuses them of adding drama to everything. Pretty is now in the hospital with problems with many of her organs, which is covered by the media. Kaeloo rallies up everybody else (including Stumpy) and they all protest against McDaube, demanding its closure. Mr. Cat says that he will give them toys (figurines of Kaeloo, Stumpy, Quack Quack, Bad Kaeloo and himself) with their food. Kaeloo laughs at the idea of anybody falling for this scheme, but all her fellow protesters run back to Mr. Cat and start fighting over the toys. Kaeloo seems disapproving, but when a figurine of herself lands near her after being thrown during the fight, she makes sure that nobody is looking, and starts playing with the toy. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Mr. Cat * Stumpy Supporting Characters * Quack Quack * Pretty * Eugly Minor Characters * Sheep * Genetically Modified Sausages * Journalists Trivia * The McDaube restaurant is clearly a parody of McDonald's. * McDaube means "McCrap" in French. * Kaeloo does not transform in this episode. * In several episodes which take place after this one, since Kaeloo failed to shut the McDaube down, the restaurant still operates, and its food still makes people sick. Gallery Onadate.jpg Unnamed.jpg Healthinspection.gif Monsterattack.jpg Daube.jpg|Hide from the health inspector! Images (12).jpg Images (32).jpg|Pretty, after eating the food at McDaube 1280x720-foQ.jpg Sadface.jpg Extraingredients.jpg|The supplies reserve Mcdaube1.jpg Mcdaube2.jpg Figarens.PNG|Figurines that I want right now! giphy (31).gif giphy (32).gif Kaeloo Playing With Figurine.png Languages:[https://kaeloo.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Si_on_jouait_au_Mc_Daube'Français'] Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes where Kaeloo does not transform Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Supporting Character